


rainy season | p.cy

by yongiekun



Series: K-Pop Imagines [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, K-Pop - Freeform, barista crush, barista!au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongiekun/pseuds/yongiekun
Summary: spending time at your favorite bubble tea shop, and admiring your barista crush along with your bubble tea in hand.





	rainy season | p.cy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my real life experience! i really do have a barista crush at my favorite bubble tea shop and like he’s rlly cute—let me die ;-;
> 
> pls listen to Rainy Season by Mamamoo while reading !! i made this the day it happened but it didn’t happen in a rainy season, just altered some stuff.

Your part time as a grocery cashier ended late at night, and you’re pretty tired up until now. Guess what added to your stressful hour? That’s right, it started raining. You regret leaving your umbrella at home because your duffel bag would become a little heavy and would be bulky inside. You looked around for a spot to stay on, until you found your favorite bubble tea café.

You rushed quickly inside, and saw just a few people inside. Around three pairs of people? You don’t know, you just estimated everyone inside your hang-out place. You checked your wrist watch for the time. Already past 11. You didn’t know when the shop would close, but you didn’t care besides about the fact your favorite place would still open 24/7.

Your eyes landed on your favorite barista, the reason why you’re hanging out in this place and for buying bubble tea. He was perfect for you. Curly dark hair, his cheeky smile with dimples cornered at his left face, and damn he was tall. You were assuming he was a six footer. You smiled facing away from him, placing your duffel bag at the chair.

You don’t know his name, but you were eager to ask what his name was. You always thought you’re not awkward around guys because you were friends with boys since your childhood days but now you couldn’t even talk to your barista crush. The first conversation you had with him was that a customer left their phone at the counter, which at first you thought it was his but you gave it to him. He said it’s probably from the customers who first went at the shop, but at least you had a little conversation with him and made you happy.

One time you asked if their place was hiring new staff members, but he said they are currently unavailable. I mean, he’s just working all by himself in one shift. Yes there were other crew members, but it’s just himself for today. You don’t want to sound like a complete stalker, but you knew his schedule every day. So you knew whether he’s on shift or not.

The cute barista looked at you, motioning whether you were going to order something or not. You were startled, completely forgetting to order your usual order. You stood in front of the counter, and boy he was so tall. If you get to have a chance to stand next to him, you would probably be around his shoulders or something. Why were you thinking about this, you should be telling him your order.

“Um, I would like to have a bubble milk tea please.” you smiled sweetly directly at him, looking up to the menu. You felt him staring directly at you.

“Regular sugar and ice?” ah, that voice want to make you melt right here, right now. You answered without hesitation, as he wrote your order on the cup.

“Only $5.54.” he told you, as you reached for your wallet and gave him ten bucks. As you gave him the money, you felt his soft hands touched yours, making you startle through the little contact with you. He counted your change before giving it to you completely. God, you wanted to repeat this feeling all over again and hold his large hands right now.

You returned to your seat near a window pane. It was raining. You didn’t expect to rain at a winter season, but you sure do love this kind of weather. You heard him shaking your tea, and you tried your best not to look back at him. Your body didn’t, but your eyes wanted to do so. At the corner of your eye, you saw him shaking, his body was facing directly at you. You weren’t assuming yourself, but you swore he was looking straight at you. You just want to shout at the moment, but you don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of the people.

You heard your order being called out by your barista crush, looking at you as you claim your order. You glanced at him, bowing a little with your head and saying thank you to him. You weren’t sure if you heard him right, but you heard him saying you’re welcome back at you, showing off that signature smile of his. You grinned, returning back to your seat.

You were the final customer, but you didn’t care if you’re all alone or not. Being NBSB or no boyfriend since birth, you were thinking that you wouldn’t get a chance to have your barista crush all to yourself. I mean, you just wanted to ask if he has a girlfriend or not. If he does, all you could probably ever do is to smile at yourself and stare at your barista crush every once in a while with satisfaction rising in your mindset.

It’s very rare to have these kinds of situation in a rare rainy season, but at least it happened with your barista crush existing in the background while reminiscing for memories in this bubble tea café.


End file.
